


六子汪的故事：开微博

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Series: 六子汪的故事 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Chinese Language, Fluff, Kuso, M/M, Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime are brothers, a dog named Sixshot, 拟人, 拟汪, 架空, 警局设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: 日常小片段之一。关于六子汪的专属微博的由来。





	六子汪的故事：开微博

通二的手机里都是六子汪的魔性表情照。  
不只是通二的手机，就连大哥的手机里，所有关于六子汪的照片，也没一张是正经的。  
这天，擎天柱翻着自己的手机照相簿，忽然说：“我有个好主意。”  
正在给六子汪喂食的通二猛抬头看自己大哥。  
眼神里充满了“没好事”的意味。  
“给六子开个微博吧。”  
通二用一种“果然没好事”的眼神瞅着自家大哥。半晌，才问道：“你确定？”  
“当然，我像在开玩笑吗？”擎天柱从沙发上起身，来到电脑跟前打开网页，动作利落地就开始注册。  
不愧是行动派代表。  
通二看看电脑那边正兴致勃勃的大哥，又看看蹲自己身边的六子汪，后者正伸着舌头抬眼回看通二，并不明白他在说什么的样子。  
“你要有微博了。”通二说明着，然而并不期待一条狗能明白什么叫“微博”。  
“好了！”擎天柱敲下回车键，招呼通二过来看。  
通天晓凑电脑前，盯着屏幕看了半天，没吱声。  
最后他指着微博上的头像问大哥：“这是哪来的图片？”  
“我照的。”大哥自豪地说。  
微博头像上的那张照片，狗脸一副藏狐般生无可恋的表情，还自带高斯模糊效果，明显拍照时焦点都落在了狗身后的沙发上。  
“说起来，大哥，上回我买给你的摄影技术参考书你看了吗？”  
“当然，你看这张照片就是我按书里说的黄金比例拍的，不错吧？”  
通二生无可恋地扭头。  
有些事，不是单靠后天学习就能弥补的。它还真得看天赋。  
  
后来，六子汪的这个微博成了兄弟俩PO照片的好地方。  
每天都会有新微博PO出，都是六子汪的照片，吃饭的，睡觉的，遛弯的，玩耍的……可偏就没一张照片是正经的。  
对此通天晓和擎天柱没觉得任何不对。  
也许这俩人早已习惯了六子的魔性画风。  
微博刚PO出的时候，有人在底下质疑狗主人是故意把狗拍那么丑，为了博眼球；还有人说这条狗好可怜，怎么整天就被主人玩坏成了这副鬼德行。  
但是六子汪的微博却收到了特警队战友们的热烈好评。  
每次有照片PO出，微博就会被战友们热情转发，评论里充满了“hhhhh”“233333”“哈哈哈哈哈”，还有几个充满文学细胞脑洞大的，直接转发给照片配起了六子的内心独白。  
全员欢乐的结果，就是六子汪的这个微博逐渐从特警队内部红到了整个警界，然后又红到了整个网络。  
粉丝如雨后春笋般涨了起来。  
通二看着每天都在蹭蹭上涨的粉丝，内心小小讶异了下。  
“六子，你看，现在你也有上万的粉丝了。”通二抱过六子汪的脖子，指给它看屏幕里的粉丝数。  
六子汪伸出鼻子嗅嗅显示屏，然后打了个喷嚏，甩了显示器一屏的鼻水。  
显然，六子汪对自己有多少粉丝这事，并没多大兴趣。  
倒是一张微博里点开的照片吸引了它。  
那是大哥PO上的照，就在两天前拍的。  
照片上六子正瞪着大眼瞅镜头，嘴角还半咧着在抽搐。  
没人知道擎天柱是在什么情况下拍的这张六子照片。  
六子汪看着这张照片，慢慢地，难以置信地瞪大了眼，然后，照着照片上的样子也咧起了嘴。  
屏幕前的一条狗，对着屏幕里的狗照片，动作神态简直就像是拷贝不走样。  
看着六子汪的反应，通二又迅速举起手机“咔擦”拍了一张。  
然后把它PO到了微博上。  
  
【今天，六子汪在看自己的微博。】  
  
据说这条PO的转发数再创新高，转发里全是各种“哈哈哈”“嘻嘻嘻”“233”。  
  
—完—

 

**Author's Note:**

> 完稿于：2015年6月15日


End file.
